therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasil
Appearance The Vasil are an elf like race with large pointed ears and a slender build. They are believed to have been created by the god Veldoran. There skin tones can be anything from the most common pale white to the rare purple or black. Vasil generally grow tall more so then other races, males and females tend to grow around the height of 6'8"-7'. Vasil age in the same system that the Kalnuur use however they are immortal and most reach maturity around the age of one hundred. Due to there immortality there features don't change they never look old even Vasil that have been alive since the beginning of Venera have a young look. Since the fall the Vasil can only have two children a year, They are currently a dying race. Diet Vasil mainly live off the land, eating vegetables and fruits, anything that they choose to harvest. Its not uncommon to hear of a Vasil eating meat however it is slightly shunned upon in there culture. Due to the fact that society shuns meat eaters most Vasil are vegetarians. They eat a basic three meals a day which consist almost always of fruits, vegetables, and grains. Language The Vasil are known for there graceful well thought out and spoken sentences. Many claim that the Vasil speak with the grace and beauty of a god. The Vasil at one point had there own language of beautifully thought out words but much of it has sadly been lost since the fall. It is said that before the fall two Vasil could have a whole conversation completely made up of body movements. Vasil are free from any and all speech impediments and when they speak there words come out graceful and almost rhythmic. For example Vasil would speak like this " Hello there Kalnuur how has your day been? " it would be more like this " Hail Kalnuur, how has your day been treating you? or May I ask how you are today? ". Vasil also speak heavily with body language when speaking with others of there kind. Vasil would not simply deny a request with a quick shaking of there head they would respond with a slow graceful shake and tilt there head in a sort of "thank you however for asking" fashion. Religion The Vasil are an extraordinary religious they praise all of the gods even the Kariken gods. Most Vasil believe they can learn from every god no matter who they are. The only god most Vasil dislike is Asurmen. They see the Asurmen's killing of Lilyath to be not only there demise but the other races of Venera's lives. They most favor the gods Veldoran and Shaa-dur. Ancient History The Vasil were placed on Venera around 4500 P.F and continued a record of there beginnings up until present day. Being the first peoples of Venera they created there own language and lived off the bounty of the land. First they lived in the great forests of Venera free of war or conflict. Eventually they moved into the northern reaches of Venera and created the great white city of Adanedhel. This city was made from large portions of marble and was crafted around the tree of life they were granted. This tree was referred to as Belegdadun. The tree is a mighty birch tree with beautiful blue crystals surrounding it. When much of the other races came into Venera they were kind and respectful to all of them. They often gave away food to these new people entering there land. They befriended the Kalnuur and the Saurian's and then the fall came into play. When Asurmen created the Karkien gods the Vasil fell from grace with in moments. Large portions of there people turned to worship of Shaa-dur. This turning lead to a major civil war known as "The war of the black and white dragon" within the gates of the white city. Many Vasil wished to convert everyone into the belief of Shaa-dur while many others fought against it. The was in there great city lasted fifteen years. around 150 P.F the city was attacked by the Zurgator and the Vasil had to fight as one and stop there civil war. They did eventually push the Zurgator back and called the entirety of Venera to arms. It was to late however because of there civil war that was occupying all of there time the Kalnuur and the Saurian's had already been devastated by the Zurgator. All of the races eventually met at Quadain a small town just outside of the White City. After much discussion between the leaders and high officials of each race they came up with a plan. All of the races would go to the land of the Zurgator and bring a final battle which is now known as the battle of mount Asur. This final battle or as it is now known the fall was lead by prince Callue, the Vasil leader at the time of the fall. This battle was long and hard, eventually Callue was killed by one of the Zurgator's and as the battle went on the Vasil realised that there was a battle in the skies happening to. Asurmen had slayed Lilyath and she muttered her last words "You.. I created you, you Asurmen you were like a child to me. But I was blind you became to powerful and turned on us all. I may fade into nothingness but your time on my realm is spent! May your race wither away on this world and die...and you Asurmen you are no longer a god.. you are no longer my son! You are now a simple mortal...may you die well!". As these final words were spoken the Zurgator began to die and the battle turned in favor of the races of Venera. Asurmen however had made a deal with Lord Kurdara of the Karkien and as the races advanced on the Zurgator's final outpost a massive portal to Kurdara's realm opened and the Zurgator with Asurmen and a sapling from there life tree escaped there demise. The Vasil left the battle battered and broken. Modern History As the Vasil returned back to the white city they knew something was wrong and after much discussion and the finding of a rotted branch of there tree, they realized that there Tree of life was rotting away from the inside. This effected them heavily less and less Vasil were born each year. The race slowly withers away because of the fall. The white city was in turmoil when the Vasil returned and even now its not repaired to its former glory. The Vasil hid away from the peoples of Venera and the Saurian's grew a disdain for them due to the fact the Vasil never bothered to help them in there time of need. There new leader is Larzeak Metorski, he leads the Vasil into the new age. Government Since the fall they have repaired there old system of government. Its a system of courts and officials that control the laws and such of the Vasil. The war on the belief of Shaa-dun has stopped and the Vasil are free to praise whatever god they wish. They are currently rebuilding there city and repairing there lives. Category:Races